File talk:Danny breaks the wiki.jpg
and? 20:58, 14 September 2009 :Phens talk. Life Guardian 21:00, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It obscures the entire wiki except search, logo and part of the log in button. Annoying considering his signature only links to his userpage. --Carnivorous Cupcake 21:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::So....don't....go....there? 21:02, 14 September 2009 ::::How would someone know this page is messed up like that before going there? Your point is invalid. --Carnivorous Cupcake 21:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::It isn't broken for unreg'd users, so the only people who have to worry are the registered users who know its broken. 21:06, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ups, more invalidness. 21:08, 14 September 2009 :::::::Or just use the back button... lol --Frosty Mc Admin 21:09, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::People don't have to be forced to click the back button just because Danny felt like breaking the wiki. --Carnivorous Cupcake 21:12, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, it still is, for me at least. --Carnivorous Cupcake 21:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah disregard that comment, I logged in and then logged out again now it's borked for me too, I guess its only ok with the wikia skin. 21:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It really is ok with wikia skin, just tested. :/ --Carnivorous Cupcake 21:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Hey cuntmuncher, it's a user page. By definition it can't be disruptive. Even Big said that. Stop being such a drama queen, or do the world a favor and just stop being.--TahiriVeila 21:24, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Again, and? 21:21, 14 September 2009 ::::::::::Um...did you mean "can"....cuz otherwise I'm confused about who you were addressing. Also, since when is "cuntmuncher" a negative comment? I would assume that's a good thing (at least for the ladies). 21:29, 14 September 2009 Why does everybody care that you can't look at Danny's userpage exactly? --Frosty Mc Admin 21:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Dis be sum good ol'fashund pvx drama? :D [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 21:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Frosty mate I click on his user page everyday and it makes me upset cos I can't see links to stuff --Crow 21:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey look, it's Crow! Hi Crow! [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 21:36, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :: :<, this is sad, however you can click on Danny's userpage, then click back and use all the wonderful links of PvXwikia! --Frosty Mc Admin 21:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::But I created my own browser that can't use the back button :{. Hi Ricky! --Crow 21:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) This is pretty bad drama. It bores me. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 21:43, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :^ cupcake should rage some more :D 21:46, 14 September 2009 ::I'm not raging. --Carnivorous Cupcake 18:14, September 15, 2009 (UTC) tbh it was only really funny when the RC was down to about 5 different pages. now it's just meh QQing. regardless, it shouldn't be my fault that Firefox can't comply with w3c standards that even IE 6.0 meets. =/ ···User_talk:Daññy 21:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :It crashes FF? 21:58, 14 September 2009 ::i think it's more fire fox doesn't interpret the code, sop it doesn't appear as it should to people on fire fox (like looking at something with rounded borders on firefox will look like a normal border on IE). ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:02, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, yea it isn't showing up correctly on Chrome either. I just thought it was supposed to look like shit :/ 22:06, 14 September 2009 ::::i was playing around with it at work on IE and realized i could get rid of everything but the page tabs, search box, and logo. unfortunately, ie looks like it's the only browser that implements z-index worth a shit. =/ ···User_talk:Daññy 22:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::It only breaks the wikipedia skin, looks less broken on the wikia one. --Carnivorous Cupcake 18:14, September 15, 2009 (UTC)